


Snapshot

by Random_Fandom



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Cameras, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, General Angst, asthetics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fandom/pseuds/Random_Fandom
Summary: Tim no longer took photographs but he sometimes he felt an ache and itch as his fingertips searched for a camera he no longer carried. He wondered what his life would look like if he could snap a shot whenever the feeling emerged.





	

Tim no longer took photographs but he sometimes he felt an ache and itch as his fingertips searched for a camera he no longer carried. He wondered what his life would look like if he could snap a shot whenever the feeling emerged. 

Bruce in his batman costumes with cowl off. Standing on the edge that separated Bruce and Batman. A man in a bat costume. A shadow standing on rooftops. Tired limbs and fading bruises that were his constant as the years went on. A small smile as he looked at his family, looked at his city, looked at his home. Determination, so much damned determination. A god disguised as a man.

Dick smiling so brightly it hurt. So brightly Tim could hardly look at him, could hardly look away. Handstands, gravity defying flips, a satisfied smile after a terrible pun. Nightwing midflight. Standing tall and proud surveying the streets below. A quiet moment as the smile fades, something tired emerging on his shoulders. The legacy of batman resting heavy on his shoulders.

Jason angry and red. A gun pointed directly at the camera. Aggression that refuses to be tamed or softened. Cigarette smoke lit by streetlamps, gloved hands curled into fists. Bared teeth and sharp threats. A Jane Austen novel clutched in bloody hands. Sleeping in a leather jacket on an old couch. Stitches and alcohol. Running in circles that always began and ended at Gotham. A red mask and an abandoned body disguised as a robin costume. 

Damian snarling and defensive. Fighting to kill because that's the only way he knows how to fight. His katana glinting in the light, as dangerous as any wild animal. Damian standing in his father's shadow. Betrayed expression lasting only as long as no one is looking. Dick ruffling his hair and being as much of a parent as Bruce. Damian soft in sleep curled tightly around Titus.

When you take a photograph the whole world sees from your point of view. When you take a photograph you cease to exist.  
Tim no longer took photographs, he no longer needed a camera to stop existing.

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a coffee?
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/randomfandom


End file.
